


Исцеление

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Demons, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Missing Scene, Monster Hunters, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Ангел, готовый на всё ради спасения души своего человека
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Исцеление

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновился третьим эпизодом десятого сезона «Soul Survivor»  
> Посвящение: Касту и команде SPN

_Тот, кто крепко схватил и спас от вечных мук._

Подъезжая к убежищу, Кастиэль ещё раз вспомнил тот самый, особый взгляд зелёных глаз, которым Дин одаривал ангела всякий раз при их встрече. Только бы не опоздать. Давно утерянные крылья вынуждали пользоваться медленным человеческим транспортом, и Кас ненавидел это. Осторожно открывая незапертую дверь, он медленно вошёл внутрь, надеясь, что Сэм его встретит. Однако ангел быстро понял, что Дин вышел из-под контроля, и демоническая сущность его напоминала раненного зверя, который изо всех сил пытался отбиться от преследователей и выжить.

Кастиэль быстро зашагал по длинному коридору бункера, резко остановившись из-за глухого звука. Это Дин всадил молоток, предназначавшийся для черепа Сэма, в стену. Рывок, ещё один, и вот Кас уже крепко сжимал старшего Винчестера. Он вновь видел его душу. Ту сияющую душу, которую он заметил в Аду средь тысяч других. Ту душу, что сверкала ярче любых звёзд. Ту израненную душу Праведника, что так молила о помощи. И помощь пришла.

Дину больно. Ангельская благодать жжёт, словно пламя, заставляя рычать и вырываться. Демоническая кровь вскипает, и кажется, что тело сейчас не выдержит и просто расплавится. Винчестер надрывно кричит, пытаясь освободиться от стальной хватки, но тщетно.

_«Всё кончено, Дин. Всё кончено»._

Тихий шёпот. В следующий момент мягкие крылья чернично-чёрного цвета осторожно обнимают Дина за плечи. Что-то замкнуло внутри, и он не может больше оставаться в сознании.

Процедура исцеления окончена, последняя инъекция сделана и теперь остаётся лишь верить, что это поможет. Вот старший Винчестер открывает глаза — чёрные. Но это не взгляд демона, глаза стремительно приобретают свой обычный цвет. Дин выглядит напуганным, однако приходит в себя, увидев Сэма и Каса. Ангел же не может сдержать улыбки, любуясь вновь искрящимся светом души Дина. Он снова чувствует свои крылья.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 23 октября 2014  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2485603


End file.
